


You're Just What I Needed

by katebishoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven never thought that she'd ever break up with her long term boyfriend. She definitely never thought she'd make friends with the girl he used to cheat on her. Or that she'd be crushing on said girl's best friend. Raven's never had a crush before - it's infuriating.</p><p>Clarke's got an arch-nemesis. He knows just how to rile her up. It takes her all her willpower not to smite him, or to kiss his stupidly pretty face.</p><p>A Sky High AU. Happy Birthday Lana!</p><p>[Nominee for Best Crossover Fiction in the 2016 Bellarke Fanfiction Awards]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauders_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/gifts).



> Thanks to some A+ Detective Work I have figured out that your birthday, [Lana](http://marauders-groupie.tumbltr.com), is April 23rd. ~~okay i just literally went to tagged/birthday on your blog and there was one post~~ but nevertheless I should become a PI. 
> 
> You were so excited about the Sky High AU I mentioned back in like, Feburary? And basically after that initial night I never worked on it again... UNTIL NOW.
> 
> So yeah - here's your present you wonder non-teenager human you that i love & adore.

Raven sometimes wishes that her powers were a bit more aggressive. Being a technopath was awesome yeah, but it was days like this where she wished that she had super strength and laser eyes. She wants to fight away the whispers that follow her throughout the halls.

She wants to fight one person, in particular. She’d just have to settle for dismantling their cell phones.

“Raven.”

She sighs, recognizing that voice, she’d always know that voice. Raven shuts her locker and turns to face him.

“What do you want, Finn?”

She never thought there’d be a day where his puppy dog eyes wouldn’t work on her. But she never thought a lot of things would happen.

“I want to talk to you,” Finn starts in that tone of voice that used to make Raven want to reach out and stroke his hair to comfort him.

“We’ve talked.”

“I still love you.”

“Not the way I want to be loved.”

“I think we could work this-”

“Let me guess.” Raven is willing herself to develop laser eyes right now so she could glare a hole in his head. “Griffin wouldn’t take you back?”

The taken-aback blush that spreads across Finn’s face was all she needs to know.

“Goodbye, Finn.”

Raven's senior year was not supposed to begin this way.

* * *

That past summer, Raven had got an internship that took her to the other side of the country. It had been an amazing experience. She had never wanted to be a superhero, and now she was in the process of lining up a job for herself after graduation.

The only thing that could have made that summer better would have been if Finn had been there.

And, if Finn was there to pick her up from the airport. But he had work, and Raven understood completely, she knew how much a day’s work paid off.

She got a ride from her co-worker Wick, who went on and on about things he had no idea about. She managed to tune him out like she always did, just staring out the window, thinking about seeing Finn that night, thinking about what they’d for the last two weeks of summer vacation.

She found it strange, though, that there were storm clouds in the sky, in the middle of August. They seemed only to get grayer the closer and closer they got to her apartment complex.

It felt like it was going to rain by the time she got up the stairs. What was even stranger though, was the blonde girl, looking like a total wreck, sitting on the floor in front of her apartment, with her back to the door.

“Raven Reyes? You’re Finn’s girlfriend?” The girl asked when she saw Raven approach. Raven nodded, hesitant, and the girl stood up and sighed. “Well, me too, apparently.”

* * *

A tray sets down in front of her at the lunch table. When Raven looks up, she's not sure if she should be relieved that it's not Finn, or annoyed that it's her.

Clarke Griffin. The golden haired princess of ARK High. Atmokinetic. Top of the Hero Class. A real force of nature.

She's someone that Raven really, really wants to hate, but she just can't. She can hate her for that, though.

"Did Finn ask you to take him back too?" Clarke asks, as she sits down across from her.

"Yep," Raven bites out as she opens her soda can more forcefully than necessary. "He asked you first though, and that's all I needed to know."

Raven glares down at the can. She wishes it was a phone or something, something she could make explode with a look.

"Hey Raven," Clarke says so gently that Raven can't help but look up at her. She's pretty in a way that Raven isn't; a type of pretty that she never thought Finn would be attracted to. "I'd pick you first."

It takes her by surprise; Clarke’s genuine, she can tell. Raven snorts, deflecting. "Of course you would. I'm awesome."

Yeah, she definitely couldn't hate Clarke Griffin. And Raven wanted to be able to look at her without seeing the ghost of Finn.

Clarke's face lights up as she spots someone over Raven's shoulder, and waves them over.

She has a pretty good idea of who it is.

"Raven," Clarke says as the person comes into view, confirming her suspicion. "This is Wells. Wells, Raven."

Wells Jaha gives her a small smile, and sits down next to Clarke. She's seen him around, but never up close; he's _taller_ up close.

She's heard of Wells Jaha - everyone has. His father can control people's minds for Christ’s sake; he's one of the most powerful people around. But Wells Jaha? He didn't even _have_ powers. He’s stuck in the Support Class. She doesn't know why he didn't just opt out for a regular school. She'd rather be at one. She's tired about learning how to save the world, and feeling guilty because she doesn't plan on doing that. She doesn't want to save the world, she wants to get off it.

"Guess who I ran into in the locker room today," Wells says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Clarke spins around on the bench, her eyes searching. "What did _he_ do this time?"

“He asked me if you were better prepared for Save the Citizen today.”

Raven could feel the change in the air, the humidity going up. She glances up, and sure enough, there’s a little storm cloud forming above their heads.

Wells must of noticed it too, because he was giving Clarke a warning look. “Clarke, you need to bring it down.”

“I’m going to bring _him_ down.” Clarke nearly growls.

Raven finally spots who she’s glaring at, or rather, she can spot the other storm cloud forming in the cafeteria floating above their head.

“Bellamy Blake?” Raven asks. He’s sitting at a table with Nathan Miller and John Murphy. Only Wells turns to look at her. Clarke’s too busy preparing to rain down on him. “What do you got against him?”

Wells blinks at her. “Okay, I don’t know how you can attend this school and not know of the feud.” Wells shakes his head. Raven feels an indignant blush creep up her cheeks. She spends the least amount of time here as she can, so to her, it’s totally possible. Just like it was totally possible that Clarke didn’t know Finn and Raven were dating. “Tell me your secrets. I want out.”

“He’s the most infuriating person on the planet.” Clarke says, “He _so_ cheated last time in gym.”

“He also just knows how to drive Clarke crazy better than anyone.” Wells says.

She knows Bellamy - he’s come into her auto shop a couple times. She’s been to the Chinese restaurant he works at a couple times. He’s a bit cocky, he enjoys a good argument. But he’s not - she doesn’t know how to put it. He’s a good person, a better friend.

But Raven doesn’t do sappy. So she just shrugs, and says the first offhanded comment she can think of. “He’s good with his hands, at least.”

“What?” Now that get’s Clarke’s attention, she’s spun around to face Raven again, and Raven can’t quite decipher her expression.

“What?” Raven echoes. “He was my rebound from Finn. I don’t know how far you went with him, but trust me, Bellamy’s much better.”

And he _was_. He was the second person she had ever slept with. But despite his amazing hands, and mouth, and everything - it didn’t help. He took her to eat at the restaurant afterward, and she laughed at how bad his chopstick skills were.

Clarke’s face turns pink. And Raven feels a little bit bad, but Wells is grinning at Clarke, smug, like he knows something they don’t.

“If only his hands were good at combat,” Clarke says, voice tight, as she stands up from the table, “I’ll show him-”

“Clarke!” Wells reaches after her, but she’s already gone, thankfully taking the storm cloud that was above them with her. Wells sighs and slouches down on against the table.

Raven arches an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to go stop her?”

Wells looks up at her, and she gets two thoughts in quick succession: one, he’s got gorgeous eyes, and two, where the fuck did that come from?

Wells coughs a little, and straightens up. “Not worth it. The only thing worse than getting in the middle of one of their fights is getting stuck in detention with them. She’s on her own.”

Clarke’s made it to Bellamy’s table. She’s leaning against it, one hand pressed firmly against the surface. Bellamy’s got that mischievous glint in his eyes she knows well. That fire in his eyes that’s itching to come out.

She’ll definitely get a glimpse of their apparently legendary feud today.

“She should be more subtle with her attacks,” Raven muses, “Get a little erosion going on his car engine. He loves that thing. Even I wouldn’t be able to fix that.”

Wells raises an eyebrow at her. “You’re a…”

“Mechanic.” Raven says, and then she answers his real question: “Technopath.”

She doesn’t know him that well, but she can tell when I person was deep in thought. He doesn’t look pretentious like Finn had, though.

God, Finn in retrospect…

“Hey,” Wells says, shaking her out of her thoughts, “Do you think it’s possible to-”

He’s cut off by the sound of booming thunder. Both of their heads snap up to the noise.

Yep, it’s that _famous feud_.

A hurricane rages above Bellamy and Clarke, as they walk circles around each other, like a Mexican Standoff - surrounded by onlookers, equally enthralled and terrified. Clarke’s entire being is crackling with electricity. Bellamy’s got fire dancing around his finger tips.

Those two could bring the whole school falling out of the sky.

“We should probably get going,” Wells says as he stands up, “Trust me - it’s about to blow up in here.”

“Yeah,” Raven says. She gets up too, but she’s unable to keep her eyes off Clarke and Bellamy. They had that effect, like magnets. A natural disaster waiting to happen.

They made it just in time - as soon as they were out of the cafeteria doors, the room erupted into flames, and then water raining down. Whether that was from the emergency sprinklers, or Clarke, or both, was impossible to tell.

* * *

“What - were you this desperate for alone time with me?” Bellamy says, propping his feet up on the empty desk next to him.

They’re in detention - again. Her mom doesn’t even need to ask anymore why when they call her. She knows that her daughter and Bellamy Blake getting into a brawl is a regular occurrence. Even Principal Kane just rolls his eyes at this point, and locks them in the power neutralizing room.

If Clarke’s powers were working, she’d zap him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Blake,” Clarke leans back crossing her arms. “You’re going to need to practice if you want a hope of beating me later.”

Bellamy snorts, and she can just picture the little tendrils of fire coming out of his nostrils. “Oh, really? Because if I remember correctly, I beat you last time-”

Clarke jumps out of her seat. “You cheated and you know-”

“Have a seat, Ms. Griffin,” Kane’s voice comes over the speaker in the room.

Bellamy’s face is infuriatingly smug as she sits down again. He smirks at her, and cocks an eyebrow at her. He’s not speaking, but she knows what he’s saying.

Clarke turns so that she’s facing away from him. She’s not giving him the satisfaction of seeing a blush creep up on her cheeks.

* * *

Clarke bounces from foot to foot. If Wells were here, he’d be telling her to calm down. Clarke’s glad they don’t have gym together - she does not want to calm down.

She glares at him from across the court. He’s laughing with Miller and Murphy. She wonders which he’ll pick as his partner this time. Murphy would be better, since a rain storm could take both of them down. He’ll probably pick Miller then. He’s faster than her lightning.

They’ve been neck in neck their entire time at ARK High, passing their lead in Save the Citizen back and forth like a baton. But the real rivalry hadn’t started until months later, when she spoke to him for the first time.

She went over to tell him good game - and it was, it was a really close one, and he beat her. He called her a spoiled princess, finally deciding to grace him with her presence.

It had been fire and chaos ever since.

Coach Roan blows his whistle, and Clarke’s head snaps towards him.

“Today we have…” Roan glances at his clipboard, bored, “For the Heroes, we have Clarke Griffin-”

Clarke steps onto the court. Bellamy’s looking at her in a way that has the Jaws theme playing in her head.

“-and Bellamy Blake.”

_What?_

He looks just as surprised as she does. A silence falls over the court as Bellamy comes to stand beside her. He doesn’t say anything and just - fuck, she doesn’t know either.

If this is some weird lesson from Kane she’s going to…

“And for the Villains, we have Nathan Miller, and Harper Wilde.”

Okay - Miller she’s been up against before. Superspeed, she knows how to take down - but Bellamy’s better suited for that. They’re friends, he’ll know Miller’s weak points. Harper - a siren, her scream so strong all the windows in the gym were replaced with clear plastic - she’s only ever fought _with_ , never against. She knows just how much damage she can do.

She’s already got a plan forming in her head. “Okay, so-”

“I don’t take orders from you.” Bellamy grits out, his hands going ablaze.

She’s about to retort when Roan’s whistle cuts her off.

“You have five minutes to save the citizen from the spike pit.” Roan says. “Time starts - now.”

Bellamy’s already sending a stream of fire at Miller before the buzzer’s even finished, the speedster zooming away, the fire hitting the wall and leaving black scorch marks.

Harper’s hers, then.

She forms a hurricane above her head - but anything she shoots at Harper, the girl dissipates with her scream. She can’t even get anything to stay long enough to form lightning.

There’s three minutes left on the Clarke when she spots them out of the corner of her eye.

Miller’s running circles around Bellamy, creating a vacuum, taking away all the air. She sees his fire go out, his hands grasp for his throat.

Quickly, she sends a burst of air down at Harper’s feet, knocking her over. She has just enough time then to form another cloud. Miller’s a hard target when he’s moving, but when he’s moving in place.

She sends a lightning bolt across the court, and Miller is flung against the wall.

Bellamy pushes himself up, breathing heavily, his lungs hungry for air. His eyes meet hers - and Clarke feels something powerful sparking - erupting - between them.

“Trade?” She asks as she runs towards Miller’s prone form. He’s already easing himself up off the floor.

“Way ahead of you.” Bellamy says, and he uses his fire to propel himself to the other side of the court.

It’s much easier - she’s weakened Miller, she’s got this. And Bellamy can generate fire quicker than his heart rate - there’s nothing Harper’s screams can do to halt it.

There’s less than a minute left when she remembers - they have to save the citizen, the old mannequin, that’s slowly being lowered into the spike pit.

“Bellamy!” She calls over to him. “We-”

Miller cuts her off, knocking her over, sending her flying - and the next thing she knows, the points of the spikes in the pit are getting closer and closer.

A hand grasps onto her’s, catching her, the soles of her shoes just grazing the tips. She feels an electric current running through her nerves, a fire through her veins-

She looks up and her eyes meet Bellamy’s. There’s sheer determination in them.

“Do you trust me?” He asks - and if you asked Clarke ten minutes ago, she would have said no, but now she can’t help but saying yes. And _meaning_ it.

He yanks her up, but doesn’t let go, he swings her around, launching her-

She latches onto the mannequin, the rope snapping, and both of them tumbling to a barrel roll on the other side of the large pit.

The buzzer goes off.

They won.

Her and Bellamy - _they won._

The crowd cheering is so loud that she doesn’t hear him approach.

He sticks out a hand to her, to help her up off the floor. She grasps it and-

She’s hit with that same spark, that same flame - that same _feeling_.

That same feeling that made her not want to pull away, but grip tighter.

And she could tell that whatever this was, Bellamy felt it too, because he made no move to let go of her wrist even after she was on her feet.

“Uh- thanks for that,” Bellamy says, a bit sheepishly, “Miller was being a real dick with that.”

Clarke laughs - and it feels freeing. She’s used to laughing around him when it’s mocking and full of malice. This is a change. It’s _better._ “Yeah well, thanks for saving me from getting shishkebabed.”

Bellamy huffs out a breath. She’s pretty sure she can see him blushing under all those freckles and it’s…

He’s always been attractive - in a stupid and infuriating way. But really, Bellamy Blake is beautiful, in a way that doesn’t make her want to punch him.

And she doesn’t know what to think about that.

“You know,” Clarke absentmindedly squeezes his hand a little, to get him to look back at her, “We make a pretty good team, when we’re not trying to-”

“Bellamy!”

Clarke and Bellamy jump apart as Miller makes his way towards them.

“You alright?” Miller asks, gesturing to his throat.

Bellamy shoves him on the shoulder. “You play dirty.”

“Well, you still won. So we’re even.” Miller turns to Clarke then. “You on the other hand - I tried opening my locker and it shocked me. What the fuck.”

Clarke shrugs, a mischievous grin on her face. “It’ll wear off. In the meantime - you should probably skip a shower.”

“You’re the real villain here then, Clarke,” Bellamy shakes his head, “We’re all going to die from his stench.”

Miller punches Bellamy this time, and then Coach Roan blows the whistle. It’s time to get back to the locker room.

But she doesn’t move, and neither does Bellamy. He tells Miller he’ll catch up over his shoulder, and Miller looks between them like he’s worried this truce or whatever is going to snap.

“You did good,” Clarke says, slowly taking a step back towards the girls locker room. She wants to be heading in the other direction though - to touch him, to see if even on their third contact, if the feeling is still there.

“Yeah, well-” He’s cut off by Coach Roan’s more insistent whistle. “I’ll see you around, Clarke.”

He jogs off to the boy’s locker room, and after a moment Clarke wonders into the girls.

She realizes this is the first time they’ve called each other by their first names.

* * *

Raven had thought that maybe lunch with Clarke and Wells was a one time thing. But no, it’s not. They’ve decided that she’s their friend now, which is basically adopting into a second family.

It brings a little warmth to her chest that she doesn’t know quite how to deal with yet. She’s never really had anyone else but Finn. But this - it’s nice. They’re nice.

Their mostly Wells’ friend from the Support Class. Raven’s always hated the divide between the heroes and the sidekicks that the school keeps insisting upon. Who has the right to determine who’s powers are worthy or not?

There’s Monty, who can talk to plants. Apparently the fern in the nurse’s office is a total pervert. There’s Jasper, who glows in the dark? She still doesn’t believe him, and she refuses to “get up close and see for herself.”

There’s Fox, who can shapeshift _into a fox_. It’s just a coincidence, she swears.

Okay, so maybe there were some powers that were... Um…

They’re the most relaxed bunch of people she’s met on this campus. She guesses it’s pretty chill then, to be constantly underestimated and to not be told the fate of the world rests in their hands.

“I’m going to ask Maya to Homecoming,” Jasper says.

Monty snorts. “Melting Maya?” She _melts?_ “Does she even know you exist?”

 _“Yes_ ,” Jasper insists, indignant. It gets a bright laugh out of Fox.

“You should invite her to the party, Jasper,” Clarke says, not looking up from her book. She had arrived at Raven’s table first, complaining about how they don’t let you do homework in detention and now she was behind.

“Wait?” Jasper wheels around to look at Clarke, pure excitement on his face, “You got permission?”

“My mom will be on a humanitarian assignment in Africa with the Council.” Clarke shrugs. “Same difference.”

Jasper actually whoops. “I’m going to go find Maya right now-”

Jasper trips over the bench as he scrambled to get up, and Raven can’t help but laugh to. She notices Wells chuckling softly too, and she notices that it’s doing something weird in her chest.

She doesn’t want to think about that.

Wells had been on her mind a lot lately, since their first encounter. She can’t place it. It’s his face, and his laugh, and his smile, and his calm demeanor.

Is this what a crush felt like? She’d never had one before. Her and Finn just - it was a natural transition. It wasn’t this weird giddy, nervous feeling. Raven doesn’t do giddy or nervous. If this is what a crush felt like, then fuck them. She hated crushes. She hated having a crush.

She hated admitting that she may have - probably has - a _crush._

“The party’s next Saturday.” It takes a moment to realize that Clarke’s talking to her. “You should come. Monty’s cranking out his first batch of moonshine this school year, it’s always the worst.”

“I have to wear earplugs when I make it,” Monty says, “I don’t like it when the plants scream.”

Raven blinks at him dumbly - she has no idea if he’s being serious or not.

“It’s…” Wells begins, contemplating how to elaborate, “It’s probably exactly as bad as you think it is. But it’s fun. Clarke’s right - you should come.”

The most fun she had since breaking up with Finn was screwing Bellamy that one time, and even then…

And besides, he was going to be there. That was a plus.

“Yeah,” Raven said, not looking away, “Maybe I will.”

* * *

Raven rarely goes to the library, but her class on International Superpowered Government? It was torture, and it required extra help.

She was looking for an empty table when she spots Wells.

“Mind if I-” She begins to say as she approaches, and then notices a blonde head on his lap. It’s Clarke - wrapped in a blanket and asleep on his lap.

“Yeah, sure,” Wells says, not even trying to keep his voice down. “Don’t worry about Clarke - she sleeps like the dead.”

Raven hesitates a moment, but then sits down on the bench across from him. She pulls out her textbook and Wells makes an understanding noise.

“My condolences.”

“Yeah, right?” Raven says, flipping the book open to a random page. She hates this class, so, so much. “It’s almost as pointless as Quick Changes.”

Wells grins at that. “In Hero Support, that’s always a riot. Jasper still hasn’t mastered getting his pants on.”

Raven snorts. “I rather be there then.”

You could be a hero without being a superhero. And Raven definitely didn’t want to be a superhero.

Wells is quiet for a moment, contemplating. “What do you want to do after graduation?”

“Uh…” Raven says, it’s not that she doesn’t know, it’s just that no one has ever asked her before. “I want to go to Mars.”

Wells doesn’t look taken aback at all, just nods his head a bunch. “Yeah I can see that. How long do you think it’ll take you after graduation? Four? Five years?”

Raven drums her fingers against the table. “Three.”

“Yeah.” Wells’ smile is bright, and Raven finds her staring at it just a second too long. “I’m sure you can.”

Raven’s about to open her mouth to say something else, when Clarke groans on Wells lap and sits up.

“Where am I?” Clarke asks, her hair a wild mess around her head. She looks even more confused when she looks over at Raven. “What time is it?”

Raven and Wells laugh, and laugh even harder at Clarke’s protests, and Raven feels lighter than she has in weeks.

* * *

Things with Bellamy after their team up had been - not weird, but different. Good different.

They didn’t snap at each other. They didn’t argue for the sake of arguing. They got through Mad Science together without blowing something up. They hadn’t been sent to detention all week.

She hadn’t called him Blake. He hadn’t called her Griffin.

It was like there had been a fundamental shift. It felt familiar in a way she didn’t understand. They weren’t _friends_ exactly - but they were friendly.

She’d been finding excuses to touch him, to see if that feeling was still there.

Yeah, it was.

People tiptoed around them, eyed the strangely. Who were they and what had they done with Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake? Who were these strange people that were getting along in their place?

“So, did you finally get out all that sexual tension?” Wells asks her as they lounge on the grass, basking in the sun.

“No we just…” Clarke watches the clouds go by. She’s drawing shapes with them in her mind. “We did something together - something good.”

“Okay, I know you aren’t talking about anything sexual, but that _sounded_ sexual,” Wells says, “And I know you’re _thinking_ about sex-”

“What about you and Raven?” Clarke prompts, and Wells’ expression is _hilarious._ “You’ve got a thing for her.”

Wells lets out a little huff. “You know why it’ll never work.”

 _I think you’ve been hiding behind the same excuse for a long time,_ Clarke thinks.

“Yeah - whatever. Go back to thinking about Bellamy shirtless- actually don’t. I don’t want to hear that.”

 _Whatever you say,_ Clarke thinks, and then she thinks about Bellamy - nothing risque, but just general unresolved feelings that she doesn’t know how to deal with.

Wells turns to glare at her. “That’s not funny.”

Clarke thinks about Raven and him - happy, on a date.

“That’s not either.” Wells says, getting up.

Clarke worries she’s gone too far, but Wells just shakes his head - he’s not mad at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow at your party, alright?”

He’s gone before she can even say - or think of - a response.

Wells has kept his mind reading a secret from everyone - his father, the school, doctors - but Clarke. His father’s power is dangerous, respected but feared. Wells doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be avoided like the plague.

He’s gotten better at tuning it out, but it still gets to him. Clarke wants to help him. She thinks she could; she knows that he can trust their friends with it, and even Raven though she’s new. But this was Wells’ decision, and she wasn’t going to take that away from him.

* * *

Raven stood outside the nicest house she had ever seen. Large lawn. Big, trimmed tree in the yard. The house was a bright white - even in the dark, Raven could tell that it was clean, like it had been washed .

Inside, the party was already in full swing. Curtains drawn, but there were a few flashing lights, a soft echo of music spilling into the lawn, the sound of laughter.

She showed up about an hour later than they told her - she kept debating whether or not to go. But then just - fuck it. She deserves to have fun. To have friends.

 _“Raven?”_ Raven turns to see Bellamy walking towards her from across the street. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Raven says, arching an eyebrow. Wells had mentioned that Clarke and Bellamy hadn’t been at each other’s throats recently, but she didn’t think they were at this level.

Bellamy gave her a sheepish look. “Octavia snuck out.”

Raven nods in understanding. She knows the littlest Blake well. Bellamy would never be able to stop her from leaving their house even if he wanted to - she’d rip the door right off the hinges.

“She’s got a _crush,_ ” Bellamy says that last word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “On Clarke’s friend Lincoln? Figured she’d come here…”

Raven shrugs. “Just don’t burn the place down, alright?” Raven grins at his annoyed expression. “We’re all used to peaceful lunches now.”

Bellamy grumbles in response, and wonders towards the house.

After a breath, Raven does the same.

* * *

There’s more people here than Raven expected. She sees Jasper- _glowing_ , okay, he wasn’t lying - Melting Maya and Monty and Fox playing Jenga in the living room. Harper and Miller are there - which is unexpected; not as unexpected as Murphy crowding this girl with a face tattoo against a wall. Those two really needed to find a room.

There’s some people she doesn’t even know - dancing and drinking and goofing off with their powers.

Raven wanders around the house. It looks like it came out of a Home Furnishing catalogue. Little decoration, coordinating furniture, those random objects that _tie the room together_. The only thing that makes it feel like a home are the people in it.

Raven lingers at the foot of the staircase. She doesn’t know if she’s allowed up there - but there isn’t anything telling her she’s not. She heads up to the second floor, and it’s immediately different. It’s less like a showroom and more like a place that’s lived in. There’s actually picture frames on the wall.

There’s one that’s clearly Clarke and Wells at a young age, little painting smocks on. There’s one of Clarke in her middle school graduation gown. There’s one of Clarke and her mother - and with a man that Raven can only assume is Clarke’s father.

“He was a technopath too, you know.” Raven jumps. Clarke’s standing beside her, holding a drink. She takes another sip. “I think you too would have liked each other.”

Raven can still hear the difference in Clarke’s voice from the use of past tense - like after all this time, she still needs to remind herself.

Raven shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be up here-”

Clarke places a hand on her shoulder, easing her. Raven realizes this is the first time Clarke and her have touched or whatever. It’s a weird thought, but not a weird thing. “You’re good.” Clarke takes another sip of her drink and steps back, a grin appearing on her face. “Wells is on the roof by the way. Through that door at the end of the hall there.”

Raven snorts to hide her blush. Two can play at that game. “Blake’s here too.”

Clarke’s head snaps back towards her. “Bellamy?” Her voice comes out a little higher than normal - she asks the silent question: really? Raven jerks her head towards the staircase.

Clarke straightens a little, trying to compose herself, but Raven notices how she speeds up the faster she goes down the stairs.

Raven lingers in the hallway for a moment, on the photo of Clarke and her parents.

Raven sighs and then turns down the hall towards where Clarke pointed. The door leads to Clarke’s bedroom, the messiest room she’s ever seen. The walls are covered in sketches, the floor littered with clothes, books left open on the desk, bed unmade.

Raven sees Wells through the window. The window leads to the roof above the garage, and he’s sitting on it with his back to her, looking up at the sky.

“You’re missing the party.” Raven says, when she sits down next to him.

Wells shrugs. “I don’t like crowded spaces much.”

Raven raises an eyebrow. “Then why…?”

“It was smaller, earlier.” Wells says, and then looks back up at the sky. She suddenly regrets intentionally coming late. “Do you ever feel like the entire world is screaming at you?”

 _All the fucking time,_ Raven thinks.

“I don’t know,” Raven says. “It’s mostly me wanting to scream at everything.”

Wells lets out a light chuckle, and it makes butterflies tumble around in her stomach.

Wells gets quiet for a moment - and Raven doesn’t fill the silence because she doesn’t know how. This context is new for them - new for her - and she doesn’t know quite how to navigate it. She kinda just wants to make out with him. But there’s this thing called feelings and it’s fucking annoying.

“I’m going to take a wild guess here and say you know about my dad.” Wells says out of nowhere - the subject matter taking her completely by surprise.

“Yeah.”

“Mind-controller. One of the most powerful and most feared people in the world.” Wells sounds - not defeated, but resigned. “His powers didn’t manifest until he was at ARK High. He used to have friends - and then it came, and suddenly he was alone.”

“He met my mom. She didn’t have any powers, and she never knew.” Wells goes on. “It was the only way he could find love - or friendship or anything. With people who didn’t know.”

Raven shifts a little, and her voice goes soft. “Are you worried about that happening to you?”

Wells laughs, but there’s no humor behind it.

“It already has.”

Raven blinks. _No, Wells doesn’t have any…_

“They manifested in fifth grade? Sixth grade? Just after Clarke got hers, that’s all I can remember.” Wells says, eyes lost in the memory, “We kept it a secret. I didn’t- I didn’t want to be an outcast. Clarke’s the only person I’ve ever told. You’re the only other person I’ve ever wanted to tell.”

Raven’s body goes still, eerily calm. Her voice is barely more than a whisper: “What is it?”

Wells brings his knees up to his chest and rests his elbows on them. The longer he waits, the more antsy she gets.

“Mindreading.”

Raven blinks at him.

And then she thinks, _What’s two plus two?_ Don’t believe it till you see it, and all.

A ghost of smile plays at Wells’ lips. “Four.”

That confirms it then. Wells could… read minds.

Which means that he’s heard every thought she’s had around him. Every private, _personal,_ embarrassing thought.

This didn’t feel like a betrayal, not like Finn had - but it was a breach of trust, something she was slowly relearning.

She knew this is the opposite of what he intended - he was trying to build not break.

Raven tries to keep her thoughts under control, but what did that even mean? “How does it work?”

Well bites his lip. “It’s like - it’s like every radio station is on at once.” Wells rubs his hands over his face. “It’s like static when people are in the vicinity, especially in crowds, but the closer they are the clearer it gets.”

“It’s how Clarke found out about Finn.” Wells says next, and Raven’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“What?”

“She wanted to introduce me to her new _boyfriend_ ,” he says, distaste on the word, “and - see, I can tune out most thoughts, it becomes background noise, an annoying buzzing sound; but some people think louder than others - and Finn was practically screaming in his head about some… _pictures..._ you had sent him.”

Raven’s face goes beet red. She knows _exactly_ what he’s talking about, and she’s fucking _pissed_.

“So you _saw-”_

“No no no!” Wells shakes his hands out in front of him. “I don’t get images, just words and feelings.”

Raven’s mouth presses into a thin line. _¿Hablas español?_ Raven thinks.

That gets another small laugh out of Wells. “No.”

“Good.” Raven says, her mind still racing in a language he won’t understand. She stands, and Wells’ head jerks up. She doesn’t need to read minds to know what he’s feeling.

“Raven, I-”

“Give me a fucking minute okay?” Raven snaps, harsher than she meant to. It’s difficult, keeping the Spanish up in her head. Wells clamps his mouth shut.

Raven stands on the roof, the cool breeze blowing through her ponytail. Wells sits wrapped around himself, and Raven’s heart aches a little.

She needs more than a minute. She needs to be able to clear her head, and she can’t do that with him around. Not anymore.

Wells doesn’t even try to stop her this time as she leaves.

* * *

“Bellamy!” Clarke calls, when she sees the back of his head. He turns around and - damn.

He wears glasses. Bellamy Blake wears _glasses_ , and somehow, looks even _more_ attractive in them.

“Hey, Clarke,” he seems a little nervous, “I’m sorry to crash, it’s just my sister-”

“No no no,” Clarke says, she’s not tipsy, but she’s a bit warm and fuzzy. That makes her touchy-feely, and boy, is she touching his arm. It’s so big. Fuck. For Wells, sake, she’s glad he’s not around to hear any of this. “I’m glad you came.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen in surprise, his voice a bit whispery, “Yeah?”

Clarke nods, and then pulls him by the arm into her father’s old study. No one was allowed in there, and her friends knew that well, so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Would there be anything to interrupt? Clarke was working on that.

Clarke drops his arm and flops down on the leather couch. He looks around the room, taking it all in, hesitating a little. But he does go over and sit on the couch with her.

She holds out her drink to him, but he shakes his head. “I learned a long time ago that fire and alcohol don’t mix.”

“Oh,” Clarke says, and then downs the rest of it and tosses the cup into the trashcan. She needs all the liquid courage she can get for whatever this is Bellamy laughs at that.

“So your sister’s here?” Clarke asks, poking him with her foot.

Bellamy rubs a hand over his face. “Yeah. You know a Lincoln right?”

Clarke feels her face light up, a smirk spreading across her face that sends a worried expression to Bellamy’s. “Lincoln is the sweetest, nicest, most gentle person in the whole wide world - other than Wells.” Her voice slurs a little, but she reigns it back in. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Yeah, that’s physically impossible.”

Somehow, they get into easy conversation after that. They talk about his sister, and his home life, how he had to raise her and how they had to hide their powers from Octavia’s father because he didn’t know. He tells her about his mother dying. She learns that he’s a huge fucking nerd. He speaks _Latin._

Clarke tells him about her father dying. And about her mom, ever absent. About growing up with Wells. She even tells him about Finn; surprised by his surprised, she guess that Raven hadn’t told him that she was the other girl.

She has no idea how much time passes, but somehow they’ve shifted on the couch. Clarke sits facing him, her back against the armrest, her legs loose and tucked under her. He’s so close to her, sitting next to her, that his leg is less than an inch from her’s. His arm is around the back of the couch, and she can feel his fingers in the tips of her hair. She’s wondering if he knows he’s doing it. She wonders if he’s as hyper-aware of everything as she is.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Clarke blurts out finally.

Bellamy looks up at her from beneath his lashes. “Yeah.”

They had misjudged each other. Clarke had never thought… Even now, not touching him, she felt it. The feeling. The warmth, the spark. She feels like she knows him now, and that’s only made the feeling stronger.

She doesn’t know who began to lean in first - but he’s coming towards her, and she’s rising up to meet him, pulling on his jacket to bring her closer.

And then they’re lips are brushing and -

It’s fireworks. It’s an _explosion_. It’s as wild as a natural disaster and as burning as a forest fire.

Clarke’s hands are everywhere - his chest, his shoulder, his neck, until they weave themselves into his hair. He braces his arms on either side of her, as to not crush her with his weight as he presses her down lower onto the couch so that he’s truly on top of him.

She runs her tongue on the seam of her lips, eager for more, and his moan goes straight to her core as he lets her in.

There’s a fire in everything he does, and it’s lighting one in her.

She wraps one leg up around his waist, and pulls him down so that he brushes against her. That’s all the encouragement he needs. Suddenly he’s got one hand brushing down her neck, over her shirt and breast. He gives it a firm squeeze before sliding his hand lower to slip under her shirt. His hand slides back up her, his fingers brushing the underwire of her bra before he slides his hand under it.

He hands are the best thing she’s ever felt in her life. She didn’t even know it was possible for her to form the sounds that were coming out of her mouth.

“Fuck, _Clarke_ ,” Bellamy says, before latching his lips into a spot behind her ear that has her gasping.

Clarke’s hands push off his jacket, and in this position it’s a little hard, but they get it off him. His shirt is a button up flannel, and her fingers are already working the buttons, rucking it up from the button and sliding under, mapping the muscles of his chest.

His mouth is on the swell of her breast, his fingers playing his her nipple. Her hands trail down and slip into the waistband of his jeans, and he lets out a deep groan.

It doesn't feel as intense as one of their arguments, their fights. It's like their Save the Citizen win - them _together_ , it's more than that, even.

And she wants _more_ ; she wants everything. Him, like this on the couch. Him, in her bed. Him, just sitting at her with lunch, an arm around her.

His other hand trails along down her side, sliding under her to squeeze her ass. Clarke fumbles with the button on his jeans and-

_“CLARKE JANE GRIFFIN!”_

Bellamy and Clarke jump apart. Only now, does she realize that the music has stopped on the other side of the door. Her and Bellamy are breathing heavily - frozen - in place.

Her eyes flicker from his skewed glasses down to his lips, red and swollen - but then there’s more shouting and she’s pushing him off her.

“She wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow night!” Clarke says hurriedly as she straightens out her clothes, “You need to get out of here.”

“I need to find Octavia-”

Clarke takes her phone and shoves it at him. “Lincoln's a teleporter, if they were together he’s probably got her- just go out through that window and-”

Bellamy grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her close, presses his lips firm and deep to hers, she gets lost in it for a moment, but he pulls back to quickly.

“This isn’t over.” His words are hot on her face.

Clarke grins at him. “Not by a long shot.” She hears Jasper’s yell from the other side of the door. “Now go!”

They get the window open and he jumps out, running across her backyard and hopping the fence. Clarke shuts it tightly, and then takes a deep breath.

Her mother was so going to kill her.

But at least she got that moment with him first.

* * *

Her mom must have had a bad time, because Clarke’s never seen her mom that angry before. She was grounded. No television, no computer - when Clarke had told her she “lost” her phone, that had only made her mom more livid. She was to come straight home from school. She wasn’t even allowed to go to Homecoming anymore.

“Hey.” Clarke closes her locker to see Bellamy leaning against the wall next to her. She’s - she’s elated, honestly. Even with his reassurance that they weren’t done, she was still worried. But there he was. “I have your phone - but I didn’t have a charger for it, so it’s dead-”

“That’s fine, I’m grounded from using it anyway.” Clarke throws the dead phone into her bag.

Bellamy winces. “That bad?”

“A million times worse.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” She says, a smirk on her face. Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up, and then his expression is matching hers.

“Oh?”

“Some good things came out of that night.” Clarke says, and then bites her lip. “So, are we doing this?”

Bellamy sighs in relief. “Hell yes. I thought you maybe and changed your mind.”

“Nope.” Clarke says, and rises up onto her toes so that she can kiss him.

It’s not as intense as the first time - they are in public after all - it’s even better. Clarke wonders if it will keep getting better each time. She’s wants to find out.

* * *

Raven has a plan. A plan, that Wells can’t know about. He says he’s not trying to listen but, better safe than sorry. So she avoids him, avoids everyone. When she sees him, her begins to think in Spanish so he won’t know.

She eats alone at lunch. This had never bothered her as much, but now she knows what she’s missing.

Bellamy’s sitting with his arm around Clarke, which is new, and has the entire dining hall freaking out. People keep glancing at the table, wondering what the fuck happened, and if they are going to erupt again.

At least they're happy.

The entire group’s there, and Bellamy isn’t the only addition. Murphy and Miller and Harper are there too.

She can see Wells too, and he’s smiling along with them, but even from here she can tell that it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

Raven looks away, back the schematics on the table.

She has a plan. She was going to fix this.

* * *

“Clarke, I’m fine - seriously,” Wells says, pulling his jacket tighter around him. “I was expecting it.”

Clarke and Wells are waiting for their bus. Bellamy’s already left, and it still feels unreal to her. How they went from hating each other to tentative toleration to this.

And as amazing as that was, she couldn’t be happy until her best friend was too.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Clarke says, “and - give her time, yeah. She’ll come around.”

“Clarke, you should have seen her face.” Wells’ shoulders slump. “And just - I couldn’t tune out what she was feeling, and...”

Clarke takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, and Wells relaxes a bit.

_I’m sorry for pushing._

“It’s okay, really…” Wells trails off as the bus pulls up. “I’m just going to have to get used it, I guess.”

He gets on the bus, and Clarke hangs back a minute. She’s simmering, but mostly sad. Wells’ doesn’t deserve any of this. And she’s going to fix it.

* * *

A Chinese takeout container slams onto her workbench, getting sauce all over her designs.

“What the fuck?” Raven looks up to see Bellamy standing over her, another carton of take out in his hand, an eggroll hanging out of his mouth.

“Hello to you too.” Bellamy says around the food in his mouth, and sits on top of the table she’s at.

Raven pulls her paper away from him. “What the fuck are you doing here, Blake?”

Bellamy shrugs. “Clarke said she needed to talk to you, but she’s grounded, so, here I am.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “I didn’t think you two could get any worse, but I was wrong.”

“Thanks. We try.”

Raven glances from him to the paper to Bellamy. “...What did Clarke want to talk about?”

Bellamy digs into his pocket and pulls out a rumpled napkin, and begins to read off it. “I didn’t catch everything over the phone - she was whispering way too quickly, but. Something along the lines of ‘I like you Raven but if you hurt my friend I’m going to…’ I’m going to redact some lines so that there’s reasonable doubt. Also something about Wells and trust and… do you get the idea?”

Raven frowns. She knows she’s doing exactly what Wells was afraid of, but. It’s for a good reason. It’ll be over soon.

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

Raven quirks an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

Bellamy shrugs again, taking the final bite of his eggroll by popping the whole thing into his mouth. “I did my job, and I figure you know what you’re doing, so.” Bellamy pulls out two pairs of chopsticks from his inside jacket pocket and hands one to her. “Now eat your food, it’s getting cold.”

“Yes, _Mom_.”

Bellamy nudges her at that and opens his container. She’s forever thankful that she made friends with someone who can get free food.

“So,” Raven says. Bellamy’s right, she does know what she’s doing, but she needs some more information. “Are you and Clarke going to Homecoming?”

“I am - she’s not,” Bellamy takes a big gulping bite of food - it’s a sight so disgusting that she actually cringes. “She’s grounded. But Octavia’s going and she has a _date_.”

Raven hums in understanding. Bellamy Blake, true mom friend and mom brother.

And Wells - Wells doesn’t do crowds, and if Clarke’s not going, then he has no reason to put up with them.

Not yet, at least.

* * *

She texted Wells to meet her at the school. His typing bubbles had appeared and disappeared so many times before she finally got a response: Okay.

Raven got there early. She was wearing the only black dress and heels she owned under her red bomber jacket.

She was rehearsing what she was going to say in her head as she waits - in English, not Spanish. She didn’t need to hide anymore.

The telephone booth floods with light, and then Wells steps out. He’s in a suit and tie, and Raven raises an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t specify a dress code.”

Wells gives her a small, shy smile. “You said to meet you- it’s Homecoming…” Wells looks her up and down, and Raven doesn’t feel an embarrassed flush, but a red hot want. “I had hope, you know.”

She’s floored with just how much she’s _missed_ him. Raven cocks her head to the side. “Do you trust me?”

Wells startles a bit at that but. “Yeah. You know I do.”

Raven takes his hand, his pulse is racing under her fingertips. His hand is softer than she’s used too, and it’s nice. She holds his hand up between them.

 _This may tingle a little._ She thinks, loudly enough incase he’s tuning her out, and then she pulls the metal wristband out of her jacket pocket and onto his wrist.  

Wells gasps, his eyes going wide with shock as the sensation over takes him, as the wristband does what it’s supposed to. She tested it on herself, it works.

“It’s… _quiet_.” Wells whispers, more to himself, in disbelief. His wide, dark eyes meet hers, flickering between her and the wristband “What did you do…?”

Raven lets go of his hand, but he keeps it up, staring at it with wonder. “The same power neutralizing technology from the detention room, just miniaturized and optimized for direct nervous system contact.”

Wells eyes get glassy, and Raven’s heart aches. She did this more for him than she did for herself. The way he had said the word quiet, like it was such a foreign concept…

Wells launches himself at her, and Raven on pure instinct, tilts her head-

But he doesn’t kiss her. He hugs her, pulling her close to his chest and leaning down so he can bury his face into the crook of her neck.

“Thank you, Raven.” Wells says, “You don’t know how…”

He doesn’t have to have that radio going off in his head all the time. And people don’t need to fear him. He can tell them about his powers, and then the wristband.

She doesn’t even want to break the hug - the hug, which was so unexpected but it’s so him that it’s got her heart flipping - but. Raven pulls back so she can look at his face. “Want to test it out with a bigger crowd?”

Wells beams at her, he can’t even form words anymore, he just nods his head vigorously.

Raven takes his hand, her fingers brushing over the cool metal of the wristband. Wells laces their fingers together as they head up the stairs.

* * *

_"Boo!”_

Bellamy jumps at the surprise, a spout of fire erupting from his hands. It gets him some glares, but he calms down as soon as he sees her.

 _“Clarke?”_ There’s a hint of a smile in the confusion across his face. “What the fuck? What are you doing here?”

Clarke has to bite her lip to keep her grin from breaking her face. She jerks her head to the side, and Bellamy’s eyes follow. It’s Lincoln and Octavia, dancing.

“Lincoln helped me escape.” Clarke says, and Bellamy quirks an eyebrow at her. “It was your sister’s idea. If you had me here - you’d stop watching her.”

Bellamy looks over affectionately at his sister, and grumbles: “She’s not wrong.”

Clarke grabs Bellamy’s hand, and drags him onto the dance floor. They’ve had minimal time together due to her grounding. Classes, gym - which they continue to dominate, they were just better, together - lunch, that small period of time between when the bus comes after school. This is a nice change.

“You should wear your glasses more.” Clarke says, as they sway to the music. He looks so damn good in a suit but - the _glasses_. She misses the glasses.

“Really?” Bellamy says, his grip around her waist tightening a little. His fingers, against the skin in the cutout out of her dress. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Clarke leans up and he meets her halfway, lips pressing firmly against hers. They’ve kissed dozens of times, and Clarke was right. It keeps getting better and better.

When they break apart, Clarke notices something over Bellamy’s shoulder.

It’s Raven, and Wells - together. Dancing.

Bellamy’s eyes follows her gaze. “Told you Raven knows what she’s doing.”

Clarke huffs, and takes his hand to drag him along behind her as she heads over to them.

She’s practically screaming in her head to get Wells’ attention, but he doesn’t he flinch.

“Wells!” She calls, and he turns around, smile bigger than she’s seen on him in a while.

“Clarke!” He hugs her before she can get another word out. “Guess what Raven did, she-” Wells holds up his wrist, there’s a metal band around it. _“She-”_

“What he’s trying to say, is that he can finally get some peace and quiet, and stop feeling like a creeper.” Raven supplies.

It takes Clarke a moment - but then she gets it. She looks at Wells, asking a silent question that she knows he can’t hear but will understand because they can read each other without powers. And Wells nods.

Clarke throws herself at him, wrapping him up in her arms.

And then she does the same thing to Raven, who startles a little bit, but hugs her back.

“Thank you,” Clarke says.

“Am I the only one who has no idea what’s going on here?” Bellamy pipes up.

Clarke releases Raven and takes Bellamy’s hand. “I’ll fill you in later.” She looks to Wells for confirmation.

“Yeah. You can tell him. I don’t have to hide anymore.” Wells says.

The music picks up, a faster more dancy-er song. Raven grabs his hand, tugging him back towards the music. “I’ll catch you guys later!”

Clarke can’t stop smiling, or watching them as they dance. He’s happy. And so is Raven.

“I like this song.” Clarke says, pulling Bellamy - still confused - back onto the dance floor. She’d explain everything to him later. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

“I can’t believe you could read minds and didn’t _tell us_.” Jasper says, after Wells drops the news at lunch. Raven’s worried for a second, but then a grin spreads across his face. “That’s _so fucking cool._ ”

And it goes like that - acceptance, curiosity, a few blushes when people _realize._

“Bellamy and Clarke were the worst,” Wells tells the group. “All that unresolved sexual _tension_ -”

Clarke throws a french fry at him from her spot on Bellamy’s lap, and it hits him directly in the face.

But it goes good. It’s good. He’s good. And she doesn’t need Wells’ powers to sense the feeling of home around them.

But there’s still one more thing she needs to do.

After school, she finds him and pulls him off to the side. They’ll miss their bus, but both don’t really care.

“You enjoying yourself?” Raven asks, when they’re completely alone.

“You have no idea.” She does, though. Every day since homecoming, she’s seen the tension ease from his shoulders, the creases between his eyebrows fading. “I can’t thank you enough-”

“I want you to stop thanking me.” Raven blurts out. Wells looks at her in confusion, and Raven rushes on before she chickens out. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m going to do something, and I want you to know that it’s not because you owe me or anything, but everything to do with you, okay-”

Wells places brings up his hands and cups her cheeks, knocking all the words out of her mouth by pressing his soft, warm lips against hers and damn he stole her punchline, but she can’t think about that or anything else right now. She kisses him back, firmer, deeper, getting her tongue into his mouth, pressing him back against the wall.

She has been wanting to do this for ages.

And it feels - _God_ , it feels brand new and like stars supernova-ing in all the galaxies she wants to travel too.

She pulls back, resting her forehead against his their breaths a hot cloud between them.

“And I want you to know,” Wells says through heavy breaths, “that I didn’t do that because of gratitude. I did that because of you.”

Raven kisses him again, and fuck, she wishes she had brought him back to her place to do this. He tucks a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. Her hands are fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer.

“What to take this someone else?” She asks him, not breaking eye contact.

He beams at her. “Do you even have to ask?”

Raven’s senior year didn’t start as planned - but it was going to be better.

Things were already looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from [Just What I Needed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3luaSomcnzA) by The Cars
> 
> and you can find me over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
